Whose Line is it, Anyway?: Crossover
by SSBFreak
Summary: Watch as several different characters perform games from a certain improv show. Join these characters as they try to screw each other up in the different games that they play...
1. Episode One Part One

Episode One: Part One

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somewhere in VG Central was a studio. In this stage was a small stage. The main part was a flat, gray square of platform, with a couple of steps leading to the back part of the stage, where four chairs and two small tables were set. A large piano was set to the side, a brown desk was sitting on the side of the stage and there was a large set of bleachers around the large room, cheering fans in each seat. Some music started up, meaning that the show was starting.

"Good evening, everybody! And welcome to 'Whose Line is it, Anyway?'!" Someone said from the bleachers. "On tonight's show…" The camera panning around the bleachers focused on the four chairs on the stage, where four distinctive figures were sitting.

"Everyone's favourite lanky plumber, Waluigi!" The tall, skinny, purple-clad plumber smirked and nodded once.

"Everyone's favourite hybrid, Dingodile!" The large dingo-crocodile hybrid gave a toothy smile.

"Everyone's favourite nobody, Demyx!" The young-looking man chuckled and rubbed the back of his tall hair.

"And…Uh…Um…Skidd McMarxx!" The turquoise alien struck a thoughtful position and stroked his goatee.

The camera focused on the fans, where a tall man with blonde hair was seen with a microphone.

"And I'm your host, SSBFreak!" The man said. "Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

SSBFreak walked down the steps, walked across the floor and went over to the desk on the stage. After he sat down behind the desk, the cheering and clapping quieted down.

"Hello, and welcome to 'Whose Line is it, Anyway?', the show where's everything's made up and the points don't matter." SSBFreak said. "That's right, the points don't matter, just like extra lives in a point-and-click adventure game." This crack earned a laugh from the crowd and the four performers. "Completely useless. If you're not familiar with this show, these four guys are going to come up on the stage and make up stuff based on what's on these cards and suggestions from the audience right off the top of their heads. And at the end of each game, I award points." SSBFreak gave a shrug. "Dunno why. They don't matter." This earned another laugh from the crowd. "Let's start off with a game called 'Superheroes'. This is for all four of you."

All four performers stood up and stepped down the couple of steps leading to the lower platform. Waluigi stood in the middle of the platform while the others stood just off to the side, beside SSBFreak's desk.

"Waluigi's going to be an unlikely superhero, and one by one, the others will join him and they'll name each other as they come in with hopes of screwing each other up." SSBFreak said as he turned towards the audience. "What I need from the audience is the name of an unlikely superhero."

Several members of the audience started shouting out suggestions at different times.

"Flabby!"

"Runaway Man!"

"Captain Tapdance!"

"Large Feet Man!"

"Large Feet Man, that's a good one." SSBFreak said.

"Are you saying something?" Waluigi asked suspiciously, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Now what we need is a crisis for Large Feet Man." SSBFreak said.

"The world's going to end!" Someone shouted quickly.

SSBFreak chuckled. "Okay. That's a good one." With that, SSBFreak looked at Waluigi. "Large Feet Man, the world's going to end! What're ya going to do?!"

Waluigi took big steps around, making it look like he was struggling to do it. "Why the heck did I chose to be a superhero?! I can barely walk with these huge feet!" After earning a laugh from the crowd, Waluigi took a step forward. "Well, it's that time again, so I guess I should check the Crisis Monitor."

Waluigi turned his hands a couple of times and took a step back with a shocked look on his face. "Great toes of titanic proportions! The world's going to end! And here I was thinking those supervillains couldn't get more cliché…" The audience gave a loud laugh. "I sure hope my super-friends get here soon. I don't know if I'll get there in time if I walk…"

"Sorry I'm late, dude." Skidd said as he stepped onto the platform, joining Waluigi. He the made a pained expression. "Ouch! You're standing on my foot!"

"Oh. Sorry." Waluigi, standing three feet away, lifted his foot into the air and Skidd 'freed himself'. "Thank goodness you're here…Randomly-Gives-People-Headbutts-Man."

Skidd promptly stepped up to Waluigi and swung his head, pretending to give him a headbutt. Waluigi stepped back, holding his head, but quickly recovered.

"Look at the Crisis Monitor! The world's going to end!" Waluigi pointed out.

Skidd looked ahead, then thrust his head forward, giving the impression that he was headbutting the Crisis Monitor.

"Hey! I paid good money for that!" Waluigi said.

"Well, this is definitely a problem, man." Skidd said. "I think we're gonna need to wait for the next hero to show up."

"I hurried over as quickly as I could!" Demyx said, jumping onto the platform.

"Look, bro! It's Captain Sugar-Rush!" Skidd pointed out.

Demyx quickly nodded. "Yeah-yeah-yeah-it's-me-so-what-seems-to-be-the-problem?" He asked amazingly quickly as he started zipping around the platform. Skidd tried to headbutt him several times, but intentionally missed to make it look like Demyx was avoiding his attacks.

"The world's going to end!" Waluigi replied as he pointed forward. "What're we going to do about it?!"

"I-don't-know-maybe-I-can-run-around-the-world-a-couple-of-times-and-rewind-time-so-we-can-figure-out-how-to-stop-it-from-happening?" Demyx said as he ran circles around Waluigi before pretending to trip on Waluigi's oversized foot. Demyx fell to the ground and tumbled down the stairs leading to the ground level. The crowd was laughing wildly by now.

Dingodile strode onto the scene. "Ah came as quickly as Ah could." He said in a bold superhero manner.

Demyx quickly got to his feet and leapt onto the stage again. "Aggressive-Boxing-Man-what-in-the-name-of-the-great-ice-cream-salesman-are-you-doing-here?" He asked rapidly.

Dingodile 'punched' Demyx in the face, making him fall onto his back. Dingodile stepped towards Skidd and attempted to do the same to him, but Skidd shoved his head forward at the same time. This gave the impression that they had attacked each other at the same time. Both alien and hybrid staggered around, holding their respective heads.

As Demyx got back to his feet and started running around again, Dingodile walked towards Waluigi. "What's the problem?" He asked gruffly.

"The world's going to end! We need a way to stop it!" Waluigi pointed out as he lifted one of his legs so he could turn and face Dingodile with his big feet.

Once Waluigi lifted his foot, Dingodile snapped his head back and held his eye, making it look like Waluigi had just struck him in the face with his foot. "Oy! That hurt, mate!"

"Sorry about that. You know I can't really help that." Waluigi shrugged. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Ah know the guy that's doin' this!" Dingodile replied. "Ah'll just go over to his place and beat the tar outta him until I get him ta stop this."

Demyx, in the meantime, was wildly running around Dingodile. Feigning that he had had enough, Dingodile grabbed Demyx in a headlock and started 'punching' him in the face several times. The crowd laughed at the scene, and after about seven punches, Dingodile dropped Demyx. "Ah gotta go."

Dingodile turned and stalked off the stage, giving Skidd a punch to the face on the way out.

Demyx got to his feet and looked at Waluigi. "I-gotta-go-too-the-candy-store-closes-in-fifteen-minutes." He said as he turned and ran off the stage.

Skidd watched Demyx go, then turned to Waluigi. "Well, I'm gonna go find a mirror and start headbutting myself, man." He said as he turned and walked off the stage as well.

Once he was alone, Waluigi turned to face the crowd. "Another crisis averted! Now I can go take my ballet lessons!"

SSBFreak hit the buzzer on his desk a few times, signaling the game's end. The audience cheered as all four performers returned to their seats.

"A thousand points to Demyx." SSBFreak said. "I had no idea you could talk that fast."

"Oh, yeah." Demyx nodded simply.

Skidd chuckled as he took a sip of water from the small table in between him and Demyx. "Rev Runner's got nothing on this guy." He said.

"Demyx, the motor-mouthed nobody." Waluigi chuckled. "He'd make a killing as an auctioneer."

SSBFreak chuckled as he read his next card. "Okay. This next game is called 'Questions Only'. This is for everybody." The audience clapped as the four performers stood up and walked down to the main platform. Dingodile and Waluigi stayed on the platform while Skidd and Demyx stood just off the platform.

"Here's how it works. These guys are going to act out a scene, but the catch is that they can only speak in questions. If they screw up or take too long, I buzz that person out and the guy behind them takes their place." SSBFreak said as he looked at his card again. "Okay, here's your scene. You're in a bowling alley."

"A bowling alley?" Dingodile asked.

"A bowling alley." SSBFreak nodded.

"Hey, you screwed up, SSBFreak!" Skidd said. "Can I take your place at the desk?"

The audience laughed as SSBFreak cast a glance at Skidd. "Okay, you guys can start whenever you're ready." He said.

"Ready to go bowling?" Waluigi asked Dingodile.

"What do ya think?" Dingodile chuckled.

"You actually think that you can beat me, eh?" Waluigi asked with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure you can beat ME?" Dingodile countered.

"Haven't you ever seen me play before?"

"SHOULD Ah have?"

Waluigi was silent for a few seconds, trying to come up with a response. When he couldn't reply, SSBFreak buzzed him out. Waluigi laughed as he walked off to the side and took Skidd's place. Said Rilgarian walked onto the platform to join Dingodile.

"Dude, did you see that awesome strike I got?!" Skidd asked excitedly.

Dingodile raised an eyebrow. "Didn't ya just chuck that ball across two lanes to get it, though?" He asked. The audience laughed.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would do that?" Skidd asked innocently.

"Don't ya realize that it was MAH pins ya knocked down, mate?" The audience laughed again.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me, then?"

"Fer what?!"

"Dude, don't you see that I helped you get that strike?"

"Don't ya think that Ah'd like ta get those strikes on mah OWN, though?!"

"Why would ya wanna do that, man?"

Dingodile stuttered for a few seconds, but was unable to find a response. After SSBFreak buzzed him out, Dingodile walked off the platform as Demyx got on to join Skidd.

"Can I help you, sir?" Demyx asked as if he was someone behind the counter.

"Can I get two chocolate bars and a large pop?" Skidd asked.

"Will that be everything?"

"Do I have enough for anything else?" Skidd asked, showing his hand to Demyx.

"Are you aware that you're holding two bottle caps and three buttons in your hand?"

"I am?"

"Don't you see that you're trying to rip us off, sir?"

"But why would I wanna rip you off, bro?"

"Isn't it obvious that you've already tried to purchase those shoes you're wearing with four washers and a rubber band?"

Skidd couldn't take any more. He started laughing and thus took too long to answer. SSBFreak buzzed him out as Waluigi came back onto the scene.

"Can I rent a pair of shoes?" Waluigi asked.

"What size would you like, sir?" Demyx asked.

"You have any size tens?"

Demyx chuckled and looked at Waluigi's feet. "You expect me to believe that those will fit you?" He asked. The audience started laughing.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying something about the size of my feet?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You wanna say that again?!"

"Do I look like the type of person that likes to repeat myself?"

"Can I see the manager?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I WAS the manager?" Demyx got the audience laughing with that.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Because you're not a trusting person?"

"But that would-" Waluigi said before realizing his error. "Ah, crap." He said as he turned and left the platform. Skidd stepped up again.

"You again?" Demyx asked. The audience laughed and cheered for a few seconds. This gave Skidd enough time to come up with a reply.

"What do you mean, man?" Skidd asked.

"Weren't you just here a second ago?" Demyx countered.

"Couldn't you see that I just walked through the front door?"

"But didn't I have you thrown out?"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Should I, man?"

"Are you suffering from memory loss or something?"

"What are you saying?"

Demyx tried to come up with something, but found himself unable to do so and ended up getting buzzed out. However, SSBFreak hit the buzzer a couple of times, meaning that the game was over.

"Alright, that was good!" SSBFreak said as the performers returned to their seats. "Hey! We're going to take a commercial break and come right back! Don't go away!"

To be continued…


	2. Episode One Part Two

Author's note: If you guys aren't that familiar with the actual show, they have a lot of clips of several of the games they play up on Youtube. Just search for 'Whose Line' and you'll get most of the results.

Episode One: Part Two

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The crowd cheered and clapped as the show came back from its first commercial break. The camera panned around the audience before focusing on the host.

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it, Anyway?', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Hey, if you're keeping score, I pity you." The audience laughed at the quick joke. "Because the points are useless."

"Then why do you hand them out?" Demyx called out from his chair.

"Because if I didn't, all I'd do is sit behind this desk and do absolutely nothing." SSBFreak replied.

"Ya do that anyway, though." Dingodile said with a chuckle, getting a laugh from the crowd.

SSBFreak gave a quick laugh. "Alright, let's go onto the next game. This is one of my favourite games from the actual show. It's called 'Two-Line Vocabulary'. This one's for Waluigi, Demyx and Skidd." After hearing their names, the three performers stood up and walked down to the center platform. "Here's how the game works. These guys are going to act out a scene, but Waluigi and Skidd are only allowed to say two different lines throughout the entire scene, but Demyx can say whatever he wants."

"Waluigi, your lines are 'That's impossible' and 'Could you repeat that?'." Waluigi nodded.

"Skidd, your lines are 'What are we doing again?' and 'Are we all gonna die?'." Skidd stood in silence with an unusual look on his face.

"Okay, here's the scene." SSBFreak said as he read one of his cards. "Demyx is an archeologist leading an expedition into the desert, while Waluigi and Skidd are the men assisting him." He read. "Remember those two lines, guys. That's all you're allowed to say. Okay, Demyx. You can start whenever you're ready."

Demyx took a deep breath. "Okay, guys. I guess we can take a break from our walking, now." He said.

"What are we doing again?" Skidd asked.

"You must have forgotten. We're trying to find the pyramid of an old Pharaoh to find an artifact inside." Demyx explained.

Waluigi swallowed once, pretending that he was out of breath. "Could you repeat that?" He asked.

"I don't blame you for not paying attention. It IS scorching hot out here in the desert and you guys are probably exhausted." Demyx said.

"Are we all gonna die?" Skidd asked worriedly.

"No. Don't worry. We've got plenty of water and that should last us until we get what we need from the pyramid."

"That's impossible." Waluigi sighed.

"It won't be if we ration our water." Demyx assured. "Now come on. Let's set up camp and get some rest. We'll set out first thing in the morning."

"That's impossible." Waluigi warned.

"Why is it impossible?" Demyx asked, slightly annoyed. "Are you a heavy sleeper or something? Will it be incredibly hard for us to get your lazy behind out of bed in the morning?"

"Could you repeat that?" Waluigi asked in a slightly-angry tone.

"You heard me the first time!" Demyx shouted. "I think you're an incredibly-lazy man! Why, you've only been carrying one-fifth of the luggage we have!"

Waluigi pretended to lift something experimentally. "That's impossible!"

"Look, just drop it, okay?!" Demyx said. "We don't need to waste precious energy arguing!"

Skidd, whom was standing aside the whole time, looked around for a few seconds. "What are we doing again?" He asked, getting a loud laugh from the crowd.

Demyx stood in silence. "Uh…Um…Oh, yeah! We were going to set up camp for the night."

"Are we all gonna die?" Skidd asked again.

"That's impossible." Waluigi assured.

"Yes, that's right. There aren't any vicious creatures in these parts of the desert at this hour." Demyx nodded. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Could you repeat that?" Waluigi asked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Demyx pointed out. "Now let's get some rest. We'll get up and continue in the morning."

"That's impossible." Waluigi warned.

"Don't start again!!" Demyx shouted.

"Are we all gonna die?"

"SOMEONE is if he keeps this up!" Demyx told Skidd. The audience laughed.

"That's impossible." Waluigi chuckled.

"It's not as impossible as you might think!" Demyx shouted.

"Care to repeat that?!" Waluigi said threateningly.

"I said that it's not as impossible as you think!" Demyx snapped. "Are you deaf or something?!"

Waluigi motioned towards his pointed elf ears and chuckled. "That's impossible." He said, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Okay, that's it! You want to start something?!" Demyx shouted, approaching Waluigi, only to have Skidd hold him back.

"What are we doing, again?" Skidd warned.

Demyx took a deep breath. "You're right. We're just under a lot of stress. Let's get to rest and we'll feel better in the morning so we can enter that pyramid."

"Are…Are we all gonna die?" Skidd asked.

"No. Don't worry. That pyramid is filled with dead things. There isn't anything alive in there." Demyx assured. "We won't even be in there that long. We just need to go in, grab the treasure and go out again."

Waluigi counted his fingers for a couple of seconds. "That's-"

"It's not impossible!!" Demyx cut Waluigi off. "We just REALLY need to hurry once we get in there!!"

Waluigi grabbed his leg in pain. "That's impossible!"

"I'm not buying it THIS time, pal!" Demyx shouted.

Skidd stood in silence. "Uh…What are we doing, again?"

SSBFreak hit the buzzer a couple of times, signaling the game's end. The audience cheered as the three performers returned to their seats, where Dingodile was laughing and clapping as well.

"A thousand points to Waluigi on that one." SSBFreak said. "I've never seen Demyx that mad, before."

"Say the same line enough times and anyone'll crack." Dingodile chuckled.

"I can see why they didn't do that game much on the original show." Demyx noted flatly, granting him a laugh from the audience.

"Well, you guys will like this one. This next game is a game called Party Quirks." SSBFreak said as Waluigi, Demyx and Skidd reached under their chairs and pulled out three cards. "Dingodile, you're going to be the host of a party, while Waluigi, Demyx and Skidd are the guests. However, each of the guests has been given a strange quirk or identity that Dingodile has to guess."

As SSBFreak was giving his explanation, the three 'guests' looked at what they would be doing on their cards. Everyone stood up and walked down to the stage, Dingodile staying on the main platform and everyone else lining up just off the left side of it.

"Start the party whenever you want, Dingodile." SSBFreak said. "I'll just bring everyone in with the doorbell one at a time."

Dingodile paced back and forth a couple of times. "Ah hope everythin's ready fer the party." He mused aloud.

SSBFreak pressed a button on his desk, resulting in a doorbell sound. Dingodile walked over to where everyone was and pretended to open a door, letting the first guest, Waluigi, in.

"Heya, pal! Welcome!" Dingodile greeted.

"Hey, thanks for-" Waluigi said as he stepped onto the platform, then promptly slipped, shooting his leg into the air and landing on his back. As he did, the words 'WALKING ON ICE' appeared on the cameras. The audience laughed.

"Uh…Can Ah help ya up?" Dingodile asked as he helped Waluigi to his feet.

"Oh. Thanks." Waluigi said. He took another step and slipped again, once again ending up on the floor. Waluigi stood up by himself this time, but once again fell down. He started crawling forward, but slipping again and falling flat on his face. The audience cheered.

"Uh…The tapioca dip is just over there." Dingodile said as SSBFreak rung the doorbell again. Dingodile answered the 'door' and let Demyx in. "Hey, Demyx! How's everythin' goin?"

Demyx, with a sour look on his face, crept around Dingodile, not taking his eyes off him. As he did, the words 'THINKS DINGODILE IS UTTERLY REPULSIVE' appeared on the cameras. The audience laughed and cheered.

"What…Seems to be the problem?" Dingodile asked.

"Get away from me!" Demyx snapped, backing away, bumping into Waluigi at the same time. Waluigi tripped again and fell over. He sighed and started trying to get up again.

"Ah…Am SO glad Ah invited you." Dingodile said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah? That makes ONE of us!" Demyx snapped back.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Dingodile took one last look at Demyx and answered it, revealing Skidd. "Oh, hey Skidd!" He greeted.

Skidd spread his wings and started moving around the platform, as if he were a plane. The words 'SERIES OF PLANES GETTING SHOT DOWN' was shown on the cameras, giving the audience a laugh. Skidd made a few plane noises as he 'flew' around Dingodile a few times. Suddenly, Skidd made a machine gun noise, followed by an explosion noise.

Waluigi was now on his feet and was taking small steps towards Dingodile. However, Demyx passed by.

"What was I thinking when I accepted that invitation!" Demyx shouted as he pushed Waluigi in the shoulder, making him slip again.

"Oy! You stop that!" Dingodile scolded as he stepped forward. "That's no way ta treat someone while he's walking on ice!"

The crowd cheered as SSBFreak hit the buzzer again. Waluigi laughed, got up and retreated back to his chair. As he left, Dingodile turned to Demyx. Skidd buzzed around for a few more seconds before pretending to get shot down again.

"You…Are my angry neighbor, that's what you are." Dingodile guessed.

"Nope." SSBFreak replied from his desk.

Dingodile cast a glance at Demyx again. The nobody turned away, making a disgusted face and backed away again.

"Yer…Yer…Oh! Ya think Ah'm totally disgusting!" Dingodile said.

"Ah, close enough." SSBFreak said as he hit the buzzer. Demyx finally dropped his angry act and went back to his seat. This left Skidd alone on the platform with Dingodile.

"Are you a malfunctioning model airplane?" Dingodile asked.

"Close, but not close enough." SSBFreak replied.

Skidd, in an attempt to get Dingodile to guess, continued to 'fly' around until making an explosion noise. He then rushed back over to where he had stepped onto the platform and came in as a brand new airplane.

"Yer a bunch of airplanes repeatedly getting shot down!" Dingodile realized.

"Yes!" SSBFreak said as he hit the buzzer several times, ending the game. Skidd patted Dingodile on the back as the two of them went back to their seats. The crowd cheered for the performers.

In the meantime, SSBFreak looked at the camera. "We'll be right back with more 'Whose Line is it, Anyway?'!" He said. "Don't go away!"

To be continued…


	3. Episode One Part Three

Episode One: Part Three

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The crowd cheered and clapped as the show came back from its second commercial break. The camera panned around the audience before focusing on the host.

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it, Anyway?', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter." SSBFreak said. "That's right. The points are pointless. Just like the presidential campaign ad of Fawful."

The audience laughed as SSBFreak pulled out another card and looked over it.

"Okay, this next game is a game called 'Improbable Mission'. This one's for Skidd, Demyx and Dingodile." The audience clapped as the three performers stood up. Demyx and Skidd stepped onto the main platform while Dingodile stepped to the side, standing beside the desk. "Here's how the game works. Skidd and Demyx are secret agents and they're carrying out a mundane, everyday activity. Their instructions will come from Dingodile over here." With that, SSBFreak turned to the audience. "What I need from the audience is a mundane, everyday activity."

"Mowing the lawn!"

"Laundry!"

"Getting groceries!"

"Getting the mail!"

"Getting the mail. That's a good one." SSBFreak said as the audience gave a quick laugh. "Okay, so your mission is to get the mail. You guys can start whenever you're ready."

Skidd stepped off to the side of the main platform, then came back on, pretending to hold something in his hand.

"Dude, look what I found in the mailbox!" Skidd said.

"A tape." Demyx noted as he stepped forward and pretended to open up a tape player. "You think it's another mission?"

"Wouldn't be surprised, bro." Skidd nodded as he placed the tape in the player and pretended to press play.

"…Ah love you…You love me…" Dingodile sang into his microphone. The audience laughed as Demyx promptly hit stop and flipped the tape over, pressing play again.

"Hello, agents." Dingodile greeted normally.

"Good morning." Skidd and Demyx said as one.

"Men, we have a real crisis on our hands. The president of Stampatobia, a small country west of Turkey, is in town, but he had been incredibly busy and unable to get his mail." Dingodile instructed. "Due to this, you both have ta get the mail fer him and deliver it ta his hotel. The gold-plated mailbox outside of his hotel is booby-trapped, so be extremely careful. If you guys get caught or killed trying to do a mission this easy, yer nothing but complete and utter morons."

"Isn't he great?" Demyx asked Skidd.

"Totally, man." Skidd replied.

"If ya don't throw this tape out yer apartment window, it will self destruct in 5…4…3…"

Demyx took the tape from the player as Skidd opened up the window. Demyx quickly chucked the tape out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Dingodile said as the tape was thrown out the window. The audience laughed.

"Well, you think we should go, man?" Skidd asked.

"You know it." Demyx nodded. "Let's get to it."

Skidd and Demyx clasped hands and gave each other a handshake as some spy music started. The two looked around for a bit.

"Wait, man! That hotel this dude's staying in is all the way across the city!" Skidd said. "We'll never make it there in time!"

"Oh, yes we will!" Demyx said. "Have you already forgotten about my trademark jetpack?"

Skidd slapped himself in the forehead. "I can't believe I forgot that, bro. Let's go!"

"Right! Get on my back!"

Skidd grabbed hold of Demyx's shoulders, pretending to climb onto his back. Demyx pretended to fire up a jetpack and started walking around the platform, giving the impression that he was flying around. Skidd walked behind him, but was making faces as if he was in pain.

"Dude, your jetpack is burning my knees!" Skidd shouted.

"Oh! Sorry!" Demyx said. "There's nothing we can do about it, now!"

"Why the heck do I have to be on your back if YOU have the jetpack?!" Skidd demanded, granting him a laugh.

"You know that my arms haven't been the same since that mission to Kerbleekatopia!" Demyx retorted.

"You said you'd never bring that up again, man!"

Suddenly, Demyx made a sputtering noise as he staggered around a couple of steps.

"Lousy batteries." Demyx muttered as he and Skidd pretended to fall down, causing the audience to laugh hard.

"Dude, what're we gonna do?!" Skidd asked. "The gound's coming up fast!"

"What sort of invention did those guys at HQ give you?!" Demyx asked.

Skidd reached through his pockets for a second. "I've got an instant trampoline!" He said.

"Use it! Use it!"

Skidd pretended to pull something from his pocket and threw it downwards. "Okay, dude! It's activated!"

Demyx and Skidd pretended to land on and bounce off of something. When they hit the ground again, they rolled forward a couple of steps.

"Dude, we made it! We're alive!" Skidd said as he got up.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, we don't have a way to figure out where the hotel is, now." Demyx noted as he got up as well. "It could be anywhere in the city!"

"There it is across the street, man." Skidd pointed out. The audience laughed hard.

"Oh. Perfect!" Demyx said as the two pretended to cross the road. "Okay, here we are! You see the gold-plated mailbox around here anywhere?"

"There it is, man!" Skidd said as the two of them went over.

"Now all we need to do is get the mail out of it." Demyx said as he reached forward, only for Skidd to grab his arm.

"Dude, remember what our boss said?! That thing is booby-trapped!" Skidd replied.

"Oh! Right!"

"We need to think of a way to get past those defenses…" Skidd pondered.

Demyx stood in silence for a couple of seconds before pretending to pull a blunt object out of nowhere and swinging it forward, pretending to strike the mailbox. The audience laughed.

"Dude, you knocked the mailbox off the post! What'd you do that for?!" Skidd asked.

"Hey, it got past the defenses." Demyx replied as he picked up the mailbox.

"Well, now we just need to find a way to get in…" Skidd mused.

Again, Demyx stood in silence for a couple of seconds before simply opening the mailbox and taking out the mail inside.

"Got it!" Demyx said. Skidd threw up his hands and hopelessness.

The audience laughed and cheered as SSBFreak hit the buzzer a few times, ending the game. Skidd, Demyx and Dingodile returned to their seats as the cheering quieted down.

"When all else fails, just open the mailbox, eh?" SSBFreak asked.

"People never suspect it being that easy." Demyx replied with a chuckle.

"That's probably just the thing." Waluigi said. "When trying to get into a mailbox like that, people always assume the hard way's the only way."

The audience laughed as SSBFreak shook his head with a smirk.

"Thousand point a piece. Okay, let's move on to our final game of the evening…Hoedown!" The audience cheered as everyone got up from their chairs and stepped onto the main platform of the stage, lined up in the same order they were seating. "How this works is that these guys are going to sing a Hoedown based on a suggestion from the audience with the help of our piano-man Schroeder!" The blonde, young man at the piano off the stage waved to the crowd as the audience cheered.

"Now, what I need from the audience is a suggestion of a type of person that you hate." SSBFreak said.

"Mime!" Someone shouted quickly.

"Okay, we'll go with that." SSBFreak shrugged as the audience laughed. "So, let's hear the 'Mime Hoedown'. Take it away, Schroeder. Whenever you're ready, go ahead and start."

Cracking his knuckles, Schroeder started played the Hoedown tune on the piano as the four performers started dancing around on the stage. The audience clapped with the tune of the music as Waluigi stepped forward and sang his verse.

"**Oh, yes. I am a mime. I'm as good as you can be."**

"**Whenever people think of mimes, they always think of me."**

"**I never let the insults bug me. I never am a jerk."**

"**I just hold all of my anger in behind that stupid smirk!"**

The audience laughed and cheered lightly as Waluigi steped back and started dancing in place. Dingodile stepped up next and waited for the tune to arrive at the spot where he was supposed to start singing at.

"**Ah really hate ta look at mimes. They really make me sick."**

"**They just wave their arms around. It's a stupid shtick."**

"**It must be a lonely life. They're really not a catch."**

"**Cause it's impossible to get a girl when yer dressed as a match!"**

The cheer for Dingodile's part of the song was definitely louder than Waluigi's, but not by much. The two performers linked arms and started dancing in a circle as Demyx stepped up next and sang his verse.

"**It must be hard to be a mime. I just couldn't take the stress."**

"**Trying to make people laugh would get me in a mess."**

"**And just look at the cartoons where mimes are made fun of instead."**

"**Whenever a mime does his stuff, an anvil falls on his head."**

The audience laughed as Demyx started dancing around in place. Waluigi and Dingodile turned around and started dancing in a circle going in the opposite direction. As the others danced, Skidd stepped forward to finish the song.

"**Oh, I am a mime and let me tell you. It's not fun."**

"**When people see me do my thing, they always scream and run."**

"**It always makes me angry. I really need to vent."**

"**But hey, it could be worse. I could be president!"**

"Could be president!!" The four performers sang to finish the Hoedown, although Waluigi was laughing hard as the same time. After the music finished, the four performers laughed and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Okay, that was great!" SSBFreak laughed as he looked at a camera. "Hey, that's all the time we have for tonight! We'll see you next time on 'Whose Line is it, Anyway?'!"

End of Episode One

Author's note: Well, that's the first episode done. Don't worry. I intend to do more, and when I do enough performers, I'll mix and match with those you've already seen act.


End file.
